The Last Petal part II
by Diabolical Pink Bunny
Summary: Season 6, episode 04: Previously on Stargate: Atlantis... Atlantis and Sitnalta are dying. The IOA scientists had taken over and were now steadily gutting the city. Therefore Rodney suggested they leave earth. But to do that, they need three ZPM's and the help of some old friends.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 4**

The puddle jumper slid smoothly into its slot, yet Samantha Carter couldn't help tensing up at the last moment. Even after all this time – and the time spent on Asgard-tech ships – she still tensed whenever she knew a spaceship was about to make an inertial leap. Those Goa'uld ships with their extreme lack of inertial dampening when they leap in and out of hyperspace had ruined her for life.

Besides, she had a feeling this meeting was not going to be pleasant. In fact, instinct was telling her that, whatever was going to happen today, it would change the course of their lives. She only hoped Jack was wrong in which direction it was going to change.

As the doors slid open, Sheppard turned around and smiled ruefully at her.

"This way," he said, leading the way.

"I'm sure I still remember my way around the city," she reminded him. Yet it was just idle banter to cover her apprehension. The entire flight had been like this: rueful. Something was up with Sheppard and she didn't like it.

Together they made their way into the heart of Atlantis. As she had expected, Sheppard led her to the main tower. But unlike she had expected, they turned towards the infirmary. Along with everything else, this, too, did not bode well.

They went through the main rooms to the small private room. Sheppard stood back and indicated she should precede him into the room. She only smiled and entered. Perhaps the part that worried her the most was his lack of banter. She remembered him as being rather jocular, but today he seemed preoccupied and sullen. Yet there was also a carefully leashed excitement just beneath the surface.

As they stepped into the room, the first thing she saw was the pale figure on the bed; making her stop in her steps. Sitnalta. Then she noticed Elizabeth Weir, who had risen from her seat next to the younger woman. Weir closed the distance between them and held out her hand.

"Colonel Carter, I'm so glad you came," the dark-haired woman said. Sam closed the short distance and shook her hand.

"What happened?" she asked, indicating Sitnalta. But instead of answering, Weir stepped back and indicated another seat on the other side of the bed.

"Please," she said; that look on her face that Sam hated. It was the look the ex-diplomat used when she was about to tell you something you weren't going to enjoy; much less like.

Almost reluctantly Sam sat down on the seat. She looked up just in time to see Weir and Sheppard looking at one another. Sheppard was holding onto Weir's arm and obviously some sort of communication was happening between them.

"I'll be fine," Weir finally said. Sheppard nodded and finally left the room. Sam wondered what exactly was going on between them. The time she had spent on Atlantis had assured her there was more between Sheppard and Weir than they led on. And judging by their silent communication, it seemed there still was. Could they have finally settled their differences?

Just then Weir turned around, gave that little half-step and finally took her seat across from Sam.

"Sorry we have to meet here, but Keller is busy with a number of tests," Weir apologised, indicating a small, blinking device on her wrist. Sam did not buy it.

"Doctor Weir, you knew I was coming. You invited me," she pointed out. Yet she had to admire the way they were manipulating her. As they knew her, they must know the manipulation wasn't working. So this attempt was their way of telling her just how serious the matter at hand was; thus in effect manipulating her with her full knowledge.

"True," Weir replied. "But the tests are real. They are also part of what I have to tell you." And so Elizabeth Weir proceeded to explain how she and Sitnalta were dying. She explained Rodney's decision and how they planned to take Atlantis back to the Pegasus galaxy. Weir told her the story of how they found the ZPM's – and of course how earth could find the rest. And finally she asked that which had brought Sam here:

"We can't do this with all of these scientists and marines on board," Weir finally explained. "Now, we know the Pegasus gate takes precedence over the earth gate, so it will be easy for us to dial out and send those who would not be joining us in the Pegasus galaxy to another planet. But we can't guarantee that they will know how to dial earth again. You will have to go and get them." The other woman looked guilty. "And we will need some time and whatever supplies you can give us," she made her final request.

Sam leaned back. As she did so, her eyes fell on the sleeping Sitnalta. She liked the young woman. In fact, the problem was that the liked Weir and Sheppard and Ronon and Teyla and even McKay and Zelenka and the rest of them. Her duty was to report this, but in doing so she would ruin so many lives. She understood dearly what staying on earth would mean to these people. Some have lives they could return to here on earth. But too many did not. Duncan Beckett, Ronon, Teyla – these were people who would forever be outcast. She only had to look at Teal'c to know that they would never really fit in.

And she could not condemn Sitnalta and Weir to death, no matter how big a part of her wanted to do the right thing.

"This is why you brought me here," she stated, indicating the room and the unconscious Sitnalta.

"I'm afraid so," Weir said, slightly lowering her head in apology. But Sam knew the apology wasn't for bringing her here, but for having had the need to do so. She could not blame the other woman. She supposed it was a good thing Weir didn't know about some of the things she had done on SG-1.

Sam sighed. Then she relented. It wasn't really as if she hadn't expected something like this. The only thing that really bothered her was that if she could guess at their intentions, so could others. She said as much to Weir.

"I know. That's why we will leave as soon as we can." Weir narrowed her eyes at Sam. "You will help us?"

"Yes. But I will have to insist you do not shoot anybody," Sam told her. Seeing as they were two women familiar with weapons that could stun, she knew Weir would understand her meaning.

Weir nodded. "No P-90's. We will use only Wraith stunners." Then she grinned. "And Ronon will set his weapon to 'stun,' I promise."

Sam suddenly wished Weir had asked this from anyone but her. But it made sense that they would: Sam was part of this. She wondered if they realised just how big a part of Sam was invested in the Stargate program. More than ten years now it had been her life.

"How much time do you need?" she asked.

"Two days," came the surprising answer. Sam knew they were moving fast, but two days was _very_ fast.

"Very well," she told Weir. The two women stood and Sam turned to go. But at the door she looked back at the dark-haired woman. A part of her wished she could come along, she realised. She might have seen more and done more than most people on earth, yet for Sam the adventure was drawing to an end. For Weir it was just starting.

"Tell me," she finally said. "Have you and Sheppard finally worked out your differences?" Sam wanted to know. And incredibly Weir blushed slightly as she smiled.

"We're working on it," she replied.


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis._

_Author's note: This series of stories are my reboot universe of Stargate Atlantis. Everything is the same as in canon, with the one exception: Sitnalta. And her presence has changed a few things. The first story is 'I am Atlantis,' where we meet Sitnalta. This is followed by 'Spite and Malice,' a recap of the changes in season 4 & 5. 'The Lass Petal' is the first story after Atlantis came to earth._

**Prologue**

_Two years ago..._

_I was built hundreds of thousands of years ago. My builders have gone under numerous names throughout the ages, but today they are referred to as the Atlanteans or the Ancients. I was given no consciousness and no voice, yet I was built to hear the thoughts of my makers. They built me, and I listened._

_They call me a city, but if I am a city, then I am a city who can travel through the stars. My maiden voyage was also my longest: I was built in the Milkyway Galaxy, but my builders decided to leave it and to come here, to the Pegasus Galaxy. They activated my stardrive, and I flew._

_Centuries passed and I was content. Then one day one of the Ancients was killed by a creature from another planet, a thing called the Iratus-bug. In time more people came in contact with the creature and from this inauspicious beginning a new species was born: the Wraith. The Wraith tried to kill my people, so I fought._

_Then one day the Atlanteans built machines which was given consciousness, thought and a voice. These Replicators were built to destroy our enemies: the Wraith. But these machines were not reliable and so the project was abandoned. Yet these machines would not allow abandonment, and another battle ensued. In the end the Replicators left, but, because of them, for the first time I became aware that I am. Yet I was content, so I obeyed._

_The battle with the Wraith continued and in a desperate attempt to buy time, the Atlanteans told me to go beneath the ocean. So I sank, taking them with me, but always protecting them._

_One day a woman came here, a woman from the future. But it was too late: my makers were already leaving me to go back to the Milkyway Galaxy and earth. So I was abandoned, but the woman stayed and I protected her. Together we slumbered and we waited._

_Time passed. The galaxy forgot my makers and me. From time to time the woman woke to turn the ZPM's. In these times I, too, would wake and think. But too soon my corridors were dark and both the woman and I were dying._

_I was woken by the activation of my stargate. Through the gate stepped the descendants of the Atlanteans. Unfortunately my power was nearly depleted and I could not protect them as I should. But then I recognised the lifesigns of one: she was the same woman as the one I had been cradling in me all these years. She had come to warn me of this exact moment and so I responded. To save those inside me I rose to the surface. For the first time in ten millennia I saw the sun. I was awake._

_Of these descendants only a few still carried the gene of the Ancients. I would have liked to be able to communicate with all of my new children, but I was not programmed to do so. And so I only had a few who could talk to me, but I was content._

_The descendants were mostly explorers, but a few were scientists. These scientists were the first to touch me, to learn of me since the Ancients left. They worked on my systems and repaired the damage caused by the Wraith and time. They brought me to life and I flourished._

_Of these scientists, one stood out from the rest. Time, above all else, had damaged me. Often I broke down and could not repair the damage. But always this one would be there to heal me, to undo what I could not stop. I was used to legions of engineers and scientists working on my systems and adding to me. Now those numbers were down to a few, yet I did not feel neglected or diminished._

_So little time passed, yet in this time I came to regard this one – this worker of magic – as my own. As long as I knew he would return after a mission, I was content._

_Then, one day, I received a transmission imbedded in the weekly data-burst from earth: a message sent from the future. I am dying and the only ones who could save me have gone. In this future I am back on earth and the two people who fought for me has gone: Elizabeth Weir and Rodney McKay. Only John Sheppard is left, but alone he could not save me._

_So now I will create someone who will save Elizabeth Weir and keep Rodney McKay here; one that will give me a voice. And just perhaps; one to save me._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

The rope creaked slightly as Elizabeth Weir was lowered into the pit. As they had known they might do some spelunking, they had brought along the relevant gear. So now Elizabeth was strapped into a bright red harness, attached to an equally bright red rope. Up above John Sheppard and Ronon Dex were slowly lowering her into the dark.

She knew she had to do this, but she hated the dark and cold. Too many times had she been left to the dark; too many times had she felt separated from those she loved.

And it was as she was being lowered that she finally realised how much she loved: loved Atlantis, loved the people, and loved the one person who she trusted above all others: the one person who was only now learning to trust her again.

Suddenly her feet touched bottom. She looked up into the faint light from the glow-sticks Rodney McKay had scattered in the cavern.

"I'm down!" she yelled. The rope slackened and she climbed out of the harness. Turning on her flashlight, she looked around in the cavern.

The cavern she was in had obviously once been a room of some kind. Unlike the other caverns they had found the ZPM's in, this one had a wall covered with writing: Ancient writing. As she has had plenty of time to work on her Ancient, she could read the inscription with little trouble, yet she had to read through it twice before she believed what she was reading. It appeared the inscription was meant for her to find: her or one of the people from the Atlantis mission. It was just a short message, wishing them good luck. She smiled: the author of the message was Janus.

She tapped her earpiece. "It seems Janus has left us a message," she told them.

_What message?_John's slightly sarcastic reply came.

"Well, he wished us good luck with our mission and hoped we made it back to earth to read this. He also reminded us that Atlantis used to be completely self-sufficient." She squinted at the last sentence. "And he regretted not getting to know me better," she added.

_Oh, did he,_ John asked, sounding slightly irritated. She grinned. It seems for someone who professes not to care, he can at least be a little jealous.

"Yeah, he did," she replied, already looking around in the chamber. The ZPM was nearby: she felt the pull coming from the back of the room. Almost as she had known she would, she found a stone slab set into the wall. Next to the slab was a crystal control-panel, much like those used on Atlantis to open the doors. Instinctively she knew this one would only respond to someone with the ATA-gene. Fortunately, the nanites had ensured that the ATA-gene was present in her genetic make-up.

She waved her hand over the crystals, and with a faint grinding noise the panel slid open. Judging by the thickness of the slab, it would have taken any relic hunters or archaeologist years to break through.

Inside was the ZPM, neatly mounted on a pedestal. As time was running out – she could feel it deep inside her – she picked it up and hurried to where the rope was still hanging from above. Quickly she secured the ZPM in the harness. Though it wasn't heavy, she didn't want to carry it up with her: the descent had been terrible enough without anything encumbering her; she definitely wanted her hands free for the ascent.

"Okay, pull it up," she said into her earpiece. Though she was within shouting-range of the rest, she preferred the comfort of the radio.

Seconds later the ZPM started moving. She stood slightly to one side and watched it ascend.

#####

John stood back as Ronon pulled the ZPM up. John would have preferred to be the one to pull it up, but with Ronon at the rope, he wasn't really necessary. Besides, a ZPM weighed little. Ronon could handle it.

Finally Ronon bent down and brought the device up. But as he straightened, a piece of stone broke free beneath his left foot. Fortunately he was able to step back; ZPM in hand.

Half a moment later they heard a faint _thud,_ along with a muffled cry of pain. With his heart leaping with sick knowledge, John rushed to the edge of the jagged hole, already tapping his earpiece.

"Elizabeth!" he yelled into it. "Elizabeth!" There was no reply. He was on his knees; looking down. Unfortunately it was too dark to see: the glow-sticks seemed to only accentuate the darkness. He looked around at Rodney.

"Give me the flashlight!" he ordered, holding out his hand. Rodney knew when to argue and when to simply comply, and so he quickly handed over his flashlight. John shone it into the hole.

The hole wasn't very deep, yet the dust prevented the light from reaching the bottom. Instead it only scattered the beam; obscuring more than it illuminated.

"Elizabeth!" he repeated, this time shouting down the hole. Still no reply. "Damn it!"

He grabbed the harness. "I'm going down there." There was no room for argument. He suddenly knew that he could not fail Elizabeth one more time. He's been angry at himself for the moment he had failed her with Oberoth – when he had been willing to leave her to die for them without putting up a fight at all. Now Rodney and Ronon merely picked up the rope and braced themselves. Moments later John was strapped in and disappearing down the hole.

The descent took only half a minute – John wondered if the two on top realised how quickly they were dropping him. But the thought was fleeting as his feet touched bottom. Fortunately the dust had settled enough that he could look around. The light from the flashlight was still fuzzy from the last of the dust, but within seconds he made out the crumpled heap of a person.

"Elizabeth!" he said as he unclipped himself from the rope.

_Did you find her?_ Rodney's voice came over the radio.

"Yes," John replied as he kneeled next to the fallen woman. Carefully he rolled her over. She was unconscious; her breath shallow but even. At first glance he couldn't see what could have caused her to pass out, so he decided to do a quick search. With careful but sure hands he felt for any lumps or cuts on her head. As he couldn't find anything, he searched further. Pulling her jacket and top slightly away from her neck, he found a large bruise there. It extended all the way to her shoulder and was probably the reason for her unconsciousness. Thankfully nothing seemed broken. It looked like the rock had only hit her neck and shoulder.

He tapped his earpiece. "I'm bringing her up," he told the two men up above.

_Wait, both of you?_ Rodney protested. But as that was the only thing to come over the radio; he surmised Ronon had given the scientist the Look. Ronon was good with the Look.

With as much care as he could, he carried Elizabeth the two steps to the dangling rope. He clipped it to the harness with one hand; still holding Elizabeth in his arms. "Okay, pull us up," he yelled.

#####

Elizabeth woke to find herself in the puddle jumper. Her neck and shoulder ached incredibly.

"How do you feel?" she heard a soft voice next to her. Slowly she turned her head. John was sitting across from her.

"John," she whispered, her throat parched.

"Welcome back," he said, coming to kneel next to her. She tried to sit up and John instantly reached out to help her. She smiled as she brushed her hair back from her face.

"Thanks for coming back for me," she said, knowing in her heart it hadn't been Rodney or Ronon down in that hole with her. She winced. "My head is pounding," she informed him.

"You must have hit it as you fell," he said. "You've got a nasty bump on the back of your head," he told her as he reached up and lightly touched her head. "And your hair is a mess."

She reached back and pulled her hair over her shoulder. With a few deft movements she re-braided it. When she finished she flipped it over her shoulder and looked at John. By now he had moved back to the other seat – partially because Rodney was flying the jumper and partially because he seemed suddenly nervous.

She looked at him for a moment. Then, all at once, she realised she was tired of this game. She lowered her head slightly and pulled her brows up.

"You know, we can go around in circles like this forever," she told him.

John scrunched his face. "Yeah, I know."

She just looked at him, aware of how effective that look was. And in the end it was John that broke the silence.

"Look, I'm not really very good at this kind of stuff," he admitted. Well, it wasn't like she didn't know that already. The silence returned, and this time she did not know how to break it.

But John surprised her. "Look, I might not be good at this sort of thing, but that doesn't mean I can't try," he said with a shrug.

Unfortunately, just then, the jumper landed with a bump. Ronon leaned into the rear compartment. "We're home," he grinned.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

As they exited the puddle jumper, John, Elizabeth, Rodney and Ronon were met with an anxious Radek Zelenka and a slightly irritated Evan Lorne.

"We have a problem, Elizabeth," Radek began. He looked even more rumpled than usual. The six of them were quickly making their way around the jumper and to the living-area. Rodney, Ronon and John each had a ZPM concealed inside a back-pack. The idea was to hide the devices in their rooms until such time as they had the city to themselves. Nobody wanted to say it, but what they were planning was a _coup_.

"What is it?" she asked, aware that ever since Rodney had suggested they leave earth, everyone had started to once more bring every detail of the plan to her. It would appear that though they respected Woolsey, they did not expect him to join them in the Pegasus galaxy.

"The scientists have removed the stargate control-crystals. Fortunately I was able to get the eighth crystal and hide it." Radek seemed beyond tired. And suddenly Elizabeth wondered who had told him of the plan to leave earth.

For that matter, who had told Major Lorne?

She suddenly realised just how short their time was. If word of the secession has begun to spread, it would not be long before the wrong people got wind of it. Fortunately most of the senior staff had been granted an extra few days grace in staying on Atlantis before being forcefully removed. Sitnalta's state, ironically, had helped in persuading the IOA and some other officials that they needed more than the original two days to evacuate. This did not mean everyone had been allowed this grace and Elizabeth knew those still left on Atlantis was watched. Fortunately Radek had disabled the lifesigns monitors as soon as they realised they were being kicked off the city. Rodney had ingeniously added a predated file to the records claiming the sensors had been damaged during their flight to earth over a month ago.

She took a deep breath. She was just so tired! To Radek she nodded. "Good work," she told him. By now they have reached the first room – John's, as it turned out. Without saying a word all of them piled into the room.

Radek turned to look at her. "If we don't move soon, we won't have a city left to save," he informed them.

Suddenly Rodney snapped his fingers. He had been extremely quiet on the trip. "I know," he excitedly said. "Show them the lab – you know – Janus' lab. The stuff in there would keep them busy for a month!" He frowned. "Make that two months," he amended. "They're not too bright."

Elizabeth looked at the worried scientist, and then nodded once more. "Good idea." She was confident her people had removed the worst of the dangerous technologies from the lab.

Radek nodded and wearily turned to go. "I'll go tell Kavanagh," he sighed.

"Kavanagh? Our Kavanagh?" John asked, incredulous.

"If you want to call him that," Radek said; eyebrows raised. It was no secret that everyone on Atlantis disliked Peter Kavanagh. "He leads one of the teams."

"That little weasel!" Rodney exploded. "I should have known he would be eager to get his hands on our city!"

"You should have allowed me to torture him," Ronon frowned at Elizabeth. She narrowed her eyes at the big man, but decided to let it slide. What use would it be to dig up old skeletons? But if Kavanagh was here, they had even less time than she had thought.

"Radek, Major," she decided; addressing the scientist and Lorne. "There's no need for me to tell you that word of our plans better not get out to the wrong people." She narrowed her eyes at them. "I need you to gather everyone who came with us from the Pegasus galaxy at pier four tonight. Use whatever resources you need, including a jumper to pick them up, but be stealthy. You need to do this quickly and quietly. Do you understand?"

The two nodded.

"Get Teyla to help you. I sometimes think she knows just about everyone," John added.

#####

It was nearly midnight by the time the last of the stragglers arrived. Actually, John was quite impressed at how neatly it had been arranged. Over a hundred and fifty people were gathered on the pier. All of them were familiar faces; all of them had time and effort invested in Atlantis. Most of them were from the original batch – those that had walked through the gate once without knowing if they will ever return to earth. They were the ones who would be the most likely to stay with Atlantis: once one has made such a life-changing decision, it is difficult to return to the way things had been before.

Yes, there were gaps. One such a gap was Lieutenant Ford. But he was probably still alive somewhere out there. More noticeable was the absence of Kate Heightmeyer. After her death they had not even refilled the post of psychiatrist, he suddenly realised. Rodney was also absent; probably at Sitnalta's bedside.

But there were also those they had added to their group: Teyla, Ronon, Duncan and the sick Sitnalta. They were all valued members of the expedition, and though they couldn't replace those who had been lost, they reminded everyone that life in the Pegasus galaxy was much like life on earth: sometimes you lost people, but just as often you gained people. It was just life.

He wondered where Jeannie Miller, Rodney's sister, was. He was sure she knew of their plans, but he could not guess as to whether she would stay on earth or join Atlantis.

As the last stragglers – Chuck and Amelia from the control room, it turned out – finally joined them, Elizabeth and Woolsey stepped forward. They had been standing near the railing on the water-side of the pier. Now they stepped forward to address the gathering.

Earlier John and Elizabeth had had the pleasure of informing Woolsey of their plan. Though they had dreaded it, the bald little man had been quite calm as they explained what was going on. Afterwards he had simply nodded, informed them he would not be joining them (meaning he had heard about the plan before they told him and has had time to think about it), but he would remain on earth, giving them any assistance they needed. He was also planning to formally surrender his position to Elizabeth, leaving her once more as leader of the expedition.

"Although you can hardly call it an expedition after this, can you?" he remarked with a wry smile.

So now he and Elizabeth stood in front of a group of people who were mostly like family by now, explaining to them that they were planning to take the city and leave earth forever. It was not an easy thing to do.

Among the things they – he, Elizabeth and Woolsey – had decided on, was that they would give everyone the opportunity to bring their families with them. Everyone was still required to maintain absolute secrecy, but to those who had family they knew would gladly join them, they could give the choice to join the city. For one thing, they were short on certain specialities – some seeming irrelevant specialities. A few of the important – yet previously un-thought of – specialities they needed was a hairdresser and a tailor. And as families implied kids, they were going to need a number of teachers.

For more than two hours the discussion jumped back and forth as Elizabeth and Woolsey tried to answer the questions people had. And though there were many objections, John could feel the mood was one of expectation. If he were to guess, he would say almost everyone gathered on the pier would end up leaving with Atlantis again.

And as John stood to one side, observing the gathering and listening to Elizabeth, he suddenly realized it really _is_ forever they were talking about. Once they left earth, they will probably never be able to return. Five years ago he had been faced with the same decision, and despite his earlier choice and determination, he suddenly felt the weight of forever. Can one really choose a single destiny for the rest of your life?

Then again, staying on earth would be as much a decision of forever as staying. If he were to stay, his chance of ever returning to Atlantis would be almost none.

He looked over the crowd at Elizabeth. She really was a beautiful woman, especially now: with the night breeze lifting her hair and her face set in a calm, yet determined look. The lyrics of a song he had once heard – a song whose melody he can't even recall – played through his mind: "Love me before the last petal fall." Then, just for a moment, their eyes met and she smiled at him. And in that moment he realized for him the last petal has fallen. Even if forever seemed terribly long, he knew what the right decision was: he would go with Atlantis.

And Elizabeth.

#####

_Deep inside the depths of Atlantis, almost like a fading heartbeat, another part of Atlantis shut down; bringing her one step closer to death. Atlantis knew what the consequences of continued existence would be. And she was not about to let that happen. Come what may, she will not let history repeat itself..._


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5**

"We have a problem," Radek's familiar voice informed Rodney. They were both in the ZPM room, working on the pre-flight sequence.

"What now?" Rodney asked, irritated.

Radek pushed at the buttons in front of him, and then tapped on his tablet. Finally he threw up his hand in frustration. "Atlantis is shutting down," he explained.

Rodney threw his hands in the air. "We knew that already," he replied.

Radek pushed his glasses up on his nose. "You don't understand," he tried again. "Atlantis won't accept my commands." He waved at the ZPM's. "She won't accept them."

"Give me that," Rodney snapped as he grabbed the tablet from Radek. Used to his colleague by now, Radek simply stood back and waited. Finally Rodney looked up, his hand hovering over the tablet. "It's like the city is deliberately preventing us from reviving her," he realised.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," the scientist replied; much to Rodney's aggravation.

Then another truth hit Rodney with full force: "The _coup_ is in less than an hour!" Still occupied with the crisis, it took him another second to reach the final conclusion: "Sitnalta!"

"Yes, Rodney," Radek replied, putting both hands on his friend's shoulders to keep him from rushing off. "But what are we going to do about it? How can we help her?"

Rodney thought about that for a moment. "We can try and manually override the system," he suggested. But even as Radek shook his head, he knew that was impossible. Too many systems were affected. Like Sitnalta, the city hovered on the brink of death. "No, you're right, it won't work," Rodney agreed with Radek, whose mouth was already open to say so. "Okay," Rodney continued, extremely frustrated but trying to work around it. "How did it happen that we didn't notice it?"

"It was a very gradual process," Radek explained. "And we've had our hands full with the other scientists." The Czech shrugged. "Honestly, we've just been running around trying to repair everything they've been messing with."

Rodney would have loved to yell at Radek, but for once his heart just wasn't in it. He frowned as he tried to think. "Have we figured out yet why Atlantis is dying?" he wondered.

Radek went over to a console and tapped at it. "I think it has something to do with a transmission we received two years ago," the scientist answered.

"What transmission?" Rodney snapped. "And why didn't I know about it?" Already he was pushing Radek aside in his eagerness to get a look at the data.

Radek stood aside for Rodney; again. "I found it when I was repairing the long-range sensors after some _blázne_tried to dismantle it. It was imbedded in a normal transmission from earth and was sent to Atlantis itself." Radek frowned. "I think Atlantis sent the message to herself."

Rodney frowned at the information Radek had accessed. "Why would the city send something to herself?" he wondered out loud.

"Well," Radek said while pushing his glasses back up again, "I think the message came from the future."

"Uh-huh," Rodney said, only half listening. But then he noticed something disturbing. "Look!" He pointed at the screen. "The message was sent the day before we discovered Sitnalta!"

"So it has nothing to do with this?" the other man frowned.

"No," Rodney said as he tapped at the keys, "I think you're right. This message seems to be on constant active." He frowned again. "And it seems to be in the centre of the program shutting down Atlantis."

"So it is a virus?"

"No," Rodney slowly replied. "The program is new. It wasn't part of the message. It think whatever the message was, it frightened Atlantis into destroying herself."

"And creating Sitnalta?" Radek asked. Rodney's first instinct was to dismiss the idea, but then suddenly everything fell into place and he knew how to save both the city and his lover. Instead of answering his colleague, he rushed out the room. Meekly Radek followed.

"What is it?"

"We know Sitnalta can communicate with Atlantis," Rodney started to explain. As was their habit, Rodney would only explain that which Radek asked. And Radek would find and point out any gaps to Rodney. For them it worked.

"Because part of her used to be Atlantis?"

"Yes. I think she even once tried to tell me about it, but she must have forgotten afterwards and then she became too ill to tell," he said as he recalled her frantic words on that strange planet with the forsaken Ancients and their artificial Ascension.

"And we would have been able to stop it?"

"I think so. But I don't think she counted on falling ill without being able to tell us in time."

"But now she is dying?"

"Yes. And unless we tell Atlantis that, they will both die." By now they have reached the transporter. They stepped in and Rodney pushed the part of the city on the map he wanted to go to.

"But why didn't Atlantis let us know about this when Sitnalta fell ill?" Radek frowned as his mind leapt from one possibility to another. Rodney smiled as his theory fell into place.

"Because the city must have assumed that her plan has failed. It's not like any of the rest of us ever talk to her without Sitnalta to help change the future – to keep Atlantis from exploding and taking a large part of San Francisco with her – she has started her back-up program."

"But wouldn't Sitnalta's illness be caused because Atlantis had already started her back-up program?

Rodney stopped and looked at his friend. Then he frowned. "Atlantis is riddled with redundancies and back-up programs. The city must have started this program for in case Sitnalta couldn't persuade us to leave without telling her daughter. And for all her magnificence, Atlantis must not have calculated the effect it would have on Sitnalta."

"Explosion?" Radek asked as his mind latched onto something else Rodney said.

"Yes. A part of the message flashed on the screen while I was poking at it," Rodney explained. He waved a hand as they entered the infirmary. "The point is, Atlantis thinks she is saving the rest of us. She doesn't know we are leaving."

"And a good thing nobody else heard you say that," the rueful voice of Carson interrupted the two scientists.

"Ah, Carson," Rodney said, rubbing his hands together. "Just the man we are looking for."

"We are?" Radek asked.

"Are you now?" Carson echoed.

"Yes," Rodney exclaimed, suddenly aware he was going to ask something of Carson that the doctor would object to. In fact, he hated the idea as much as anyone could. But it needed to be done and there wasn't any time to try anything else. "I need you to wake Sitnalta," he exclaimed.

"Now, Rodney," Carson began. But Rodney interrupted him.

"I know she is in a coma. But can't you give her enough stimulants to wake her?" His heart contracted at what he was asking. "Even if it is just for a few minutes."

For a minute or two Carson frowned. Then carefully he started to speak. "Well, there is a drug they've used that revived a patient from a coma for a few hours." But Rodney knew that wasn't everything. "But I have to warn you, it could seriously harm Sitnalta," Carson added: just as Rodney expected.

"Yes, but it can be done?" he insisted.

"Yes," Carson replied. "But I would strongly advise against it."

By now they were gathered around Sitnalta's bed. Rodney looked down at his sleeping love. What he was asking might harm her, but if he was correct – and he was – then what he was planning will save her life. He would gladly swop places with her, but she was the only one who could do this.

It was then that he realised he was crying. Gently he brought her fingers to his lips. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Then, without waiting for Carson, he removed the IV from her arm and picked her up.

"Shouldn't you wait for Doctor Beckett?" Radek nervously said. He looked over his shoulder at the other room where Carson had gone in search of the necessary drug to wake Sitnalta.

"We don't have time," Rodney replied; already halfway out the door.

"Where are you going?" Radek tried one more time.

"To the chair-room. It's the single largest interface with Atlantis we have," Rodney told him.

With the slight weight of Sitnalta cradled in his arms, Rodney made his way to the chair-room. The young woman he was carrying had always been small and delicate, but with only liquid food these past few days, she weighed almost nothing. If nothing else, this told him how desperate the situation was. She was dying, and if she were to die, he knew he would probably go crazy.

Less than two minutes later he stepped into the room – empty except for the single chair in the middle of the floor. Almost reluctantly he placed her in the chair; her hands on the interfaces on the arm-rests. He knew he would have only a few seconds before Carson and Radek showed up.

"Sinalta?" he softly told her; kneeling beside the chair. "I need you to wake up and talk to Atlantis, love," he continued. "Atlantis has shut down too many systems for us to start her up. And we have less than an hour to do it. You see, we are going to leave earth and return to the Pegasus galaxy." He leaned his forehead against hers. "Please, wake up," he whispered.

Perhaps his plea had been heard; or perhaps Atlantis merely responded to the presence of Sitnalta in the chair. Either way, the chair suddenly lit up and settled into position. Slightly startled, Rodney stepped back. He tapped his ear piece.

"Radek, go to the ZPM room," he ordered his colleague. Just then Carson ran into the room, needle in his hand.

"He's already on his way there," the Doctor answered in Radek's place. Carson leaned over Sitnalta, but Rodney pulled him back.

"Wait!" The scientist leaned forward. His ear piece crackled. "I'm in the ZPM room," Radek reported. Rodney nodded, not even thinking about the fact that Radek couldn't see him.

"Love?" he softly asked Sitnalta. His friendship with the Becketts had caused him to pick up a few things from them; the foremost one calling Sitnalta 'love.' He touched her hand. "Can you hear me? Tell Atlantis we are leaving and we need her to accept the ZPM's."

A breathless moment passed. Then Radek's voice answered from the ZPM room: "The ZPM's are in!" Again Rodney nodded.

"Sitnalta, can you tell Atlantis to start with the launch sequence?" Before the star-drive could be engaged, a number of other systems needed to be engaged first. Of those, the inertial dampeners would be first. This would show up on the screen in the control room, where Chuck was already waiting. Earlier he had rerouted the system so that only his station would show the action. The moment that the dampeners are on-line, he will send out the word to those going with Atlantis. That would be the moment that the _coup_ would officially start.

It meant they had less than five minutes to go.

Almost instantaneously two things happened: Sitnalta opened her eyes and Elizabeth called Rodney on the radio.

"Rodney, John? Can you come to the control room?" Elizabeth requested. But Rodney hardly heard as he looked into Sitnalta's stunning blue eyes. A moment or two passed before he came to his senses. He tapped the ear piece. "I'll be right there," he answered.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6**

While Rodney was abducting Sitnalta from the infirmary, Elizabeth was greeting a guest. She was in the control room, hovering. She knew Chuck would do his job and she knew her hovering might attract attention, but she was afraid something might crop up that needed her attention. In only a few minutes – half an hour at best – they would stage their _coup_. It wasn't something that one did lightly or without fear.

So it was quite a surprise when John entered the gate room with General O'Neill and Teal'c in tow.

"General," she said, angling a glance at John. "This is a surprise." John shrugged, but O'Neill put his hands in his pockets. She noticed he was casually dressed.

"Oh, don't worry, Doctor. I'm not here to cause any trouble," he assured her. Inwardly she sighed. She should have known Sam Carter would confide in him. And probably in Teal'c and Daniel Jackson as well.

She stood aside and gestured at them to precede her. "Why don't we go to the conference room," she suggested. But just then they heard a peculiar sound: almost like the yapping of a dog.

In fact, it soon turned out it was a dog. With his glasses falling off his face, Daniel Jackson entered the gate room, struggling with a dog. He was trying to carry the animal, but instead the dog's legs were hanging down from under Jackson's arms as the dog had squirmed from his grasp. It was also excitedly trying to lick the poor archaeologist.

"Oh, give me that!" O'Neill drawled; taking the poor dog from the struggling Jackson. Instantly it quieted down.

Elizabeth frowned slightly, but around her mouth a smile played. "What's this?"

"Oh, just a little something I promised Sitnalta," the General replied.

Elizabeth smiled. The 'little something' was obviously just a puppy, but already it was a huge animal. But she simply tapped her ear piece.

"Rodney? Can you come to the control room?" she asked. Obviously O'Neill was planning something and she had no doubt she'll find out about it soon enough.

"Yes, well," John said with a slight sneer, "that 'little something' chewed on the puddle jumper's seat."

"You brought him!" a new voice suddenly called. Everyone turned to see Rodney pushing Sitnalta in a wheelchair. She looked frail and pale, but she was smiling and holding out her arms at the puppy. Gently O'Neill placed the puppy in her arms. It licked her and she giggled.

"What is that," Rodney asked; a horrified expression on his face.

"I promised Sitnalta I would bring her a puppy from home," O'Neill answered.

"That's a very big puppy," John remarked.

"What kind of dog is it?" Elizabeth added, seeing that this conversation could easily digress into chaos.

O'Neill frowned. "It is a Great Dane-Golden Retriever cross," he informed them. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah, well," the General continued. "When we were picking out dogs, I picked out the Great Dane. She picked out the Golden Retriever," he explained, confirming the suspicions about him and Sam once and for all. But before they could continue the conversation, Chuck suddenly sounded the alarm. It was the same alarm that was connected to the self-destruct.

It was the signal for the start of the first part of the _coup_. The alarm sounded only a few seconds before Chuck shut it down. They looked at him and he 'sheepishly' apologised for tripping it.

But meanwhile, everywhere on Atlantis, those that were leaving with the city were busy with their various assignments. The families of many of the personnel had secretly been brought on board these past few days and had been hidden in a number of rooms near pier two. Ronon and Teyla were even now headed that way to protect and secure them. Elsewhere everyone who knew how to shoot was inconspicuously arming themselves with the weapons that had been secreted away all over the station. Just yesterday John had brought a crate full of those weapons the SGC used in training. SGA-2 to 4 were arming themselves with Wraith stunners. John was already carrying a stunner as part of his gear when he had picked up the guests.

"What's going on?" Kavanagh demanded as he stormed into the gate room. "Who sounded the alarm?"

These past week and a half Kavanagh had lost even more points with those from Atlantis. With an almost vengeful glee he had taken up his role as lead-scientist and had gutted the systems of Atlantis. He had been bossy and rude towards everyone, happy in the knowledge that he had armed marines that would back up his every wish.

So when he stormed into the room, full of bravado and arrogance, John casually raised his stunner and shot the man.

Elizabeth, Rodney, Sitnalta and SG-1 stared at him. John shrugged. "I've wanted to do that for a long time," he simply explained. He turned to look at Chuck. "I guess it's time for you to sound that alarm again!" he called. Chuck nodded as John set off down the corridor. Seconds later the alarm sounded and the _coup_ officially started.

Still staring at the fallen Kavanagh, Rodney grumbled: "No fair, it was my turn to shoot him!"

"You shot him before?" Daniel asked, looking startled.

Elizabeth looked at the three men from SG-1. "You really came at a bad time," she informed them.

Teal'c grinned. "We were aware of your situation," he replied. "Though we cannot aid you, we are here to ensure the safety of those you intend to evict."

"Evict," Elizabeth repeated, grinning. Already the first of the 'evictees' were arriving in the gate room, accompanied by armed – and often grinning – Atlanteans.

"I hope this doesn't get you into trouble," Sitnalta said, frowning at the SG-1 men. But O'Neill clasped his hands behind his back and grinned at her.

"Well, we only brought you the dog. How were we to know there were was going to be a disturbance?" he explained. As he had been speaking he brought his hand up and raised a single finger. He turned to Teal'c – who was already opening his mouth to speak. "No, we didn't know," he reminded the other man.

"I was merely going to add that I cannot be 'in trouble' as I am not even an earthling," the dour man defended himself.

"And I am a private citizen," Daniel added. "I cannot be court marshalled."

"I'm retired," O'Neill added his part, grinning and leaning slightly over as if in confidence. "But I would appreciate it if you didn't tell."

"We'll be sure to escort you through the gate as well," Elizabeth grinned. She was suddenly sorry she never had the opportunity to work with these people. They would have fit right into the crazy world of Atlantis.

In less than twenty minutes everyone not welcome on Atlantis was herded into the gate room. A few marines had tried to resist. They were the ones gathered in a heap around Kavanagh. Spread in a circle around them were the Atlanteans.

"People," Elizabeth addressed the evictees. "We regret to inform you that your stay on Atlantis has come to an end." She turned and nodded at Chuck. He nodded back and punched a code on the DHD. Seeing as the Pegasus-gates all took precedence over the earth-gate, he immediately got through. Seconds later the event horizon stabilized. "On the other side is a nice beach you'll be staying on until we are gone," she explained to the evictees.

As she nodded towards the gate, the single strand of hair that she had braided with the beads bounced against her cheek. Last night one of the marine's wives had cut her hair into its usual shorter style. For the first time in years she felt light and free and happy. But now she looked over at Sitnalta. She, too, had a strand of beads in her hair. As the Atlanteans started to usher the evictees through the gate, she noticed the same strand of beads in the hair of Anne, Laura and Jennifer. Teyla probably had her beads in as well. Strange, they had not discussed it, but all six of them had felt the need to distinguish themselves from the other scientists these past week and a half – almost as if they wanted a tangible reminder that they were not part of the group that was killing Atlantis.

Finally only O'Neill, Teal'c and Daniel were left. As final greetings were made – and promises too one day get in touch again – O'Neill took John to one side and quietly spoke to him for a few minutes. All the while they kept sneaking glances at Elizabeth; much to her discomfort. But there was no way in two galaxies that she was going to ask them what the conversation was about.

At last the two men shook hands and returned to the small group standing to one side. O'Neill hugged Sitnalta once more and he, Teal'c and Daniel turned to go. First Teal'c and then Daniel stepped through the gate. But just as O'Neill reached the gate, he turned around once more and dug two small, drooping plants from his breast pocket. He handed the little plants to Rodney.

"Take good care of them," he told the scientist. "They're going to grow up to be coffee plants," he explained. Rodney's eyes lit up. Elizabeth was sure the man was going to insist the botanists take turns in caring for them. And then O'Neill was gone.

The stargate shut down. The unconscious marines and Kavanagh had been carried through the gate by the others, so now all that were left on Atlantis were those who would leave earth forever.

It suddenly seemed very quiet in the gate room.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7**

"Doctor Weir, we have a problem!" Radek called from the control room. It was only a minute or so after O'Neill has left, but already most people have gone to their respective stations. Especially the scientists were in for a busy day, seeing as they were the ones that were to keep Atlantis together through her ascent from earth and her journey back to the Pegasus galaxy. But with three ZPM's the task did not seem insurmountable.

On the floor of the gate room only a small group was still gathered: Elizabeth Weir, John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Sitnalta and one squirming dog. At Radek's worried voice, Elizabeth turned and ran up the stairs. Once more she was in command of the city.

As John followed Elizabeth up the stairs, Rodney picked Sitnalta up and carried her up the wide stairway. One of the marines hovering in the gate room brought the wheelchair. John joined Elizabeth just as Radek started explaining the problem.

"We have multiple contacts headed this way," the Czech informed them, pointing at the dots on the screen.

"Helicopters?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, they're coming in too fast," Radek corrected her. "Probably fighter planes."

"Rodney!" Elizabeth called, turning her body towards the scientist, but her face still turned towards the screen; eyes focussed on the impending doom.

"I'm on it!" the scientist replied as John sprinted up the stairs to the control chair. Behind him he could hear Rodney telling Chuck to drop the cloak and activate the shields.

"Sheppard!" Rodney's anxious voice yelled in his ear through the ear piece.

"Give me a moment, McKay!" he yelled back. He was already running as fast as he can and within moments the room with the dreaded chair came into view. He ran into the room and in one movement ran up to the chair, grabbed an armrest to help him turn and sat down. Moments later the chair activated and leaned back.

"Ready!" he yelled; the channel between him and McKay still open. He concentrated a moment. Then a terrible rumble filled the whole of Atlantis as the star-drive activated. A small part of his brain wondered if everyone was safely seated or strapped down, for the rumble was accompanied by a jaw-shattering vibration.

Seemingly slowly Atlantis rose from the ocean.

But then another jolt shook the space-city...

#####

"They're firing at us!" Rodney exclaimed, disbelieving. "They're actually firing at us!" he repeated as another jolt from an impacting missile nearly made him topple over.

Elizabeth tapped her ear piece. "John," she calmly told him, "just keep her steady." The urge to _see_ the fight suddenly overwhelmed her. And the best place to do it was the balcony behind the control-room.

Seconds later she was watching the city's flight through the slight shimmer of the shields. Already the outskirts of San Francisco were visible, meaning they must be gaining height. Yet the fighter planes – she did not know which model they were, but John probably would have, she reflected – were still coming, firing missiles at the city. She wondered if they realised their weapons were useless against Atlantis' shields.

As she was staring at the blooming fire-flowers of the impacting missiles, she realised the rest of those in the control room had joined her on the balcony. To her left stood Rodney and Sitnalta, the heavily leaning on the railing and Rodney holding her tightly. Beyond them Chuck leaned against the railing. To her right Teyla and Ronon stood; back from where they had been looking after the civilians. She noticed they stood very close together, yet did not touch.

And beyond them the Becketts and their lovers filed in.

For a second they stood there, watching the land disappear. The fighter planes were falling behind and the sky was thinning so she already saw a few of the brighter stars. Then she heard a soft hum next to her. She looked over at Teyla, who was the one humming. She tilted her head in question, and Teyla smiled slightly.

"It is the song from the ring ceremony," the Athosian woman replied. "Somehow this moment reminded me of it."

"I've heard it," Carson spoke from behind Teyla. "It is a very beautiful song."

Elizabeth understood how the woman felt. She nodded. "Please," she asked, telling Teyla she should sing it out loud.

Teyla looked out at the blue ocean. By now the planes have gone; Atlantis was too high up. Then Teyla raised her clear voice to the heavens:

_"Beyond the night, a rising sun._

_Beyond the night, a battle is won._

_Fear and shame now in the past._

_Pain and sorrow gone at last –_

_Gone at last."_

Finally they left the atmosphere and the cool blackness of space surrounded them. Atlantis accelerated.

"_Circle renewed, peace will be found_

_Beyond the night, on sacred ground_," Teyla continued her song.

Finally John joined them on the balcony, standing close beside Elizabeth. She looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back at her. And as the earth faded from view, it seemed only natural that he should bend down and kiss her – lightly; once. As he pulled back she raised a single eyebrow.

"And that?" she softly asked.

"Just following a superior officer's orders," he replied just as softly. For the first time in years he felt content; right.

"I thought you didn't like following orders," she teased.

He shrugged. "You know me, I only follow those orders I like."

She narrowed her eyes at him, but she was smiling. "I'll have to keep that in mind." She cocked her head slightly. "So what exactly did General O'Neill tell you?"

He bent his head, his lips almost touching hers. "Not to make the same mistake he did by waiting too long," he said before kissing her once more – this time deeper, longer.

"_River flows, led by the wind._

_First new breath, our journey begins –_

_Our journey begins_," Teyla ended her song.

Silence reigned on the balcony. Earth was only a dot by now, but John and Elizabeth did not even notice.

"Hey, do you think you can do that somewhere else?" Rodney's joking voice interrupted.

"Yeah, you're missing the moment," Ronon added.

The two pulled back from the kiss, but only to turn to the view of the fading earth. John pulled Elizabeth closer with one arm and held on to her around her waist. She sighed once and then rested her head against his shoulder. Together they watched the past slip away from them.

Finally Elizabeth sighed. She turned slightly to look at Rodney; her head still resting on John's shoulder. "I think it's time we went home," she told the scientist.

Rodney actually smiled at her. Then he lightly kissed Sitnalta before picking her up and placing her in the wheelchair. Teyla stepped up and pushed Sitnalta back inside in Rodney's wake. The rest of them followed. Only for a moment John and Elizabeth stayed behind; looking out at the stars.

"Will we be okay?" Elizabeth asked him. John smiled and kissed her once more.

"We'll live," he told her. Then they, too, turned their backs on the stars and headed in. Outside the past was fading; inside the future awaited.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Incoming wormhole," Samantha Carter announced. She recognised the address, but seeing as she wasn't supposed to know, she stayed quiet about it. "It's Teal'c's IDC," she added after a moment.

The iris opened and moments later people started coming in. One of the first was Peter Kavanagh. Teal'c was helping him as the man seemed to be woozy. If she were to bet, she would bet that someone had finally shot him with a stunner. Seeing as he was complaining about something, she knew she would hear about it soon enough.

It took nearly ten minutes for everyone to come through the stargate, with Jack O'Neill bringing up the rear. As the complaining scientists – and a number of wobbly marines – streamed into the gate room, the SGC staff escorted them to the mess hall. When she had heard about the _coup_ – well, officially and only a few minutes ago – she had arranged the mountain staff to accommodate the nearly two hundred people that had been thrown off Atlantis.

Oh, and the IOA was extremely pissed about Atlantis dropping her cloak. Not only have Doctor Weir and Colonel Sheppard stolen their prised possession; they had also allowed the people of San Francisco to see the city.

One of the people who came through the gate broke off from the main contingent and came into the control room. It was Woolsey. Sam smiled at him and together they watched as the rest of the people came back from their sojourn. There was nothing to be said; so they didn't say anything.

And finally the line thinned and then ended with Jack and Daniel. Behind them the wormhole closed. Sam stood up and nodded at Woolsey. Then she ran down the stairs to the gate room.

She entered the gate room just as Daniel disappeared through the other door. Jack slowly sauntered down the ramp. When he saw her he smiled. She smiled back and waited for him at the bottom of the ramp. As he reached her he grabbed her around the waist, bent her slightly backwards and kissed her. No matter how much time passed, she was still amazed at how good it felt to finally be together.

"So, how did it go?" she asked as he finally drew back. With their arms around one another they set off towards the infirmary for the usual after-mission check-up.

"Without a hitch," Jack replied.

"Good for them," Sam smiled. "I hope they make it."

"I'm sure they will," he assured her. As they passed the door to the control room, Woolsey joined them. The bald man held out his hand at Jack.

"Thank you," he said as Jack shook the proffered hand.

"What will you do now?" Sam asked Woolsey. She didn't have to ask what he was thanking them for: perhaps the answer would be too complicated if the were to explain it. But all of them knew, anyway.

The man shrugged. "Some damage control," he answered. "And after that I think it might be a good idea if we started looking for Atlantis." He smiled. "I think everything will be okay, though."

"Yeah, me too," Sam replied.


End file.
